Paw Patrol/ Inside Out (Part 8)
Recap from last part: Skye and Everest save Chase who was taken to the subconscious, but they find the terrifying Jangles clown, that they take her out of the subconscious to wake up Katie and get on the train. At the headquarters, Marshall installs the idea of running away to Katie to return to Adventure Bay, she goes in search of a bus and will steal her mother's credit card, causing the collapse of Honesty Island. Skye, Chase and Everest decide to return to the headquarters with a recall tube but Skye leaves them behind and leaves, but the tube breaks, Chase and Skye fall into the Memory Dump, where Skye thinks that all hope is lost and begins to cry, but seeing a memory that Everest had told her she loved, Skye understands that Katie must be sad to be happy, they find Chase's rocket and try to escape, Skye does it but Chase stayed because he disappears, he asks Skye to take Katie on the moon and disappears completely, Skye promises him and goes to find Everest ... the return to headquarters (in Katie's house, her parents come in and call her) Mayor Goodway: We're home. Katie. Katie? (Katie's dad opens the door to his room, but she's not here) I'll call from his phone ! (Katie continues her way to the bus station) Cursey: Oh, this is terrible. Wait, is that someone walking towards us? Let’s cross the street. (Katie gets a call from her mom) It’s Mom! She’s on to us! Carlita: What do we do? Cursey: Where’s my bag? (Cursey finds his bag and starts breathing into it) Marshall: Katie needs to get core memories. We keep going. (Katie ignores the call from her mom) (Family Island trembles while Skye starts looking for Everest) Skye: Everest! (She sees the Island collapsing little by little while Katie arrives at the bus station) Everest, Everest? Come on, Everest. Where are you? Okay, if i were Everest. where would I be? (she collapses on the ground and imitates Everest) Oh, everything is awful and my paws don’t work. And you have to drag me around while I touch all the… (Skye suddenly sees all the orbs memories Everest has touched, leaving a trail so she starts following them) (as Katie is about to get in line to get onto the bus her mom calls her again) Carlita: Oh, no. It’s Mom again. What do we do? Marshall: Uh. (Riley turns off her phone) (a piece of Family Island collapses) This is madness! She shouldn’t run away! Carlita: Let’s get this idea out of her head. (Carlita tries to pull the lightbulb out of its slot in the control console) (Skye finally finds Everest) Skye: Everest? Everest. Everest: Skye? (Everest runs off) Skye: Wait! Everest! Everest: Just let me go! Katie is better off without me! Skye: Come back! (Skye follows Everest through Imagination Land) (inside Imagination Land, Skye pursues Everest to the menagerie, they scatter the animals, Skye comes out with a chicken on the head) Huh? Hey, what are you doing there? (She takes the chicken out of her head) (in Cloud Town, 2 Minds Workers are next to a cloud woman) Mind Worker Cop 1 (Texas): Okay, uh, you’re saying your husband has been evaporated by an German Shepherd. Was he with anyone? Cloud Woman: Yes! And there she is! (suddenly Skye bumps into her as she’s running after Everest) Texas: Hey! Come back here! Mind Worker Cop 2 (Rex): Forget it Texas. It’s cloud town. (Everest who is on cloud crying as she’s flying away) Skye: Everest! Everest: I only make everything worse! Skye: Wait! Everest, we gotta get you back to… (Skye stares at the headquarters, then at Family Island, where one end collapses and bounces off the island's trampoline, Skye turns around and sees Katie's imaginary boyfriend) (back at headquarters Marshall is trying to pull the lightbulb of idea out of the console) Marshall: It’s stuck! Carlita: Oh, great. Cursey: What? What do you mean it’s stuck? Carlita: Now what? (the console starts to black over) Cursey: No, no, no! What is this? (Katie starts getting on the bus) (while Marshall and Cursey try to remove the idea from his mind) (Katie is in the bus and the control console starts to slowly get destroyed in black) Cursey: How do we stop it? Carlita: I got it. Make her feel scared, that’ll make her change her mind. Cursey: Brilliant! Carlita: I know it’s brilliant. Do it! (Cursey takes over the console) Cursey: Nothings working! What? why isn’t it working? Marshall: Let me try. Carlita: Wait! You broke it! Cursey: No! Carlita: Move. Move. Marshall: Let me do it. Get out of here! (they start shoving each other) Cursey: Guys, we can’t make Riley feel anything. Marshall: What have we done? (back in Imagination Land Skye runs over to Imaginary Boyfriend) Skye: Hey! Hey, look at me. Did you mean what you said before. Carlos #1: I would die for Katie. I would die for Katie. Skye: Yeah, yeah. Okay, jungle boy . Time to prove it. (she shoves Imaginary Boyfriend into her bag then creates more monotonous imaginary boyfriends) Carlos #2: I would die for Katie. Carlos #3: I would die for Katie. Carlos #4: I would die for Katie. Carlos #5: I would die for Katie. (each one gets thrown off the conveyor belt and lands inside Skye’s bag) (as Skye uses a balloon to push Everest on her cloud and in the process to collapses the house of cards the Mind Workers were building again) Rubble: It's fine! That’s it! I fold! (Skye then uses the imaginary boyfriends to climb on top of each other and she climbs right on top of them) Skye: This is crazy. This is crazy. No, no, no. Skye, be positive. (she then looks at the trampoline remaining on Family Island) I am positive, this is crazy! (she sees Everest floating on her cloud up ahead) Now! (Skye uses the imaginary boyfriends to fling her herself onto the trampoline) all the Carlos: For Katie! (Skye then grabs hold of Everest) Everest: Skye? Skye: Hang on. Cursey: Oh, I wished Skye was here. (suddenly Skye and Everest crash against headquarters window and slide down but Everest manages to stop them from falling) Carlita: It’s Skye. Marshall: Stand back! (Marshall throws a chair at the window but it just bounces off of it) Carlita: That not worked. Marshall: Well, what would you do if you’re so smart?! (Carlita sees that Marshall's head starts to ignite) Carlita: I’d tell you, but you’re is too silly to understand. Marshall: What! Carlita: Of course your tiny brain is confused. Guess I’ll just have to down it down to your level. Sorry I don’t speak more but as well as you, but let me try. Duh. (Marshall blows his top in anger and as the fire erupts Carlita uses it to burn a hole through the window to rescue Skye and Everest) Cursey: Oh, thank goodness you’re back. Carlita: Things are really messed up. Marshall: We-we-we found this idea. ( Skye notices Katie sitting on the bus as it pulls away) Carlita: Skye, you got to fix this. Get up there. Skye: Everest, it’s up to you. Everest: Me? Marshall: Everest? Cursey and Carlita: Everest? Everest: I can’t, Skye. Skye: Yes, you can. Katie, needs you. (Everest approaches the control console) Everest: Okay. (Everest touches the lightbulb inside the console and is successful in removing the idea which fixes the console and allows Katie to feel her emotions again) Katie: Wait! Stop! I want to get off! (the bus driver stops the bus and Katie rushes out) (back at home Katie’s parents are frantically calling around trying to find Katie) Mayor Goodway: Alright. Thank you, we will. (to Katie's dad) Her teacher hasn’t even seen Katie all day! Cap'n Turbot: What? Mayor Goodway: What was she wearing last? Cap'n Turbot: I can’t believe this. Mayor Goodway: Do you even remember what… (just then Katie enters through the front door and they rush over to her) Katie! Cap'n Turbot: Hey, there you are. Thank goodness. Mayor Goodway: Oh, we were worried sick. Where have you been? It’s so late! (Skye looks at Everest and approaches her holding the 5 basic memories, Everest takes them and makes them sad, then she broadcasts them all through Katie's eyes, then she goes to the console and presses a button, Katie start crying) Katie: I know you don’t want me to, but I miss home, I miss Adventure Bay. You need me to be happy, but I want my old friends and my hockey team, I want to go home. Please, don’t be mad. Mayor Goodway: Oh, sweetie. Cap'n Turbot: We’re not mad. You know what? I miss Adventure Bay too. I missed the woods that we took hikes. Mayor Goodway: And the backyard where your used to play. Cap'n Turbot: And Adventure Beach, where you learned to skate. Come here. (Katie’s parents embrace her as she cries, then Everest beckons Skye over, the two simultaneously touch the console button causing Katie to create a memory in her parent’s arms which then creates a new core memory that’s a mixed of sadness and joy which and then recreates a new Family Island because of Skye and Everest) Some months later... (as they look out from headquarters we see new islands have formed) Cursey: Hey, I’m liking this new view. Marshall: Friendship Island has expanded. Glad they finally opened that friendly argument section. Everest: I like Tragic Vampire Romance Island. Carlita: Fashion Island! Everyone shut up. Cursey: Boy Band Island? Hope that’s just a phase. Skye: Say what you want, I think it’s all beautiful. (after the mind workers have finished installing a new larger console) Rocky: Alright. Here you go. Your new expanded console is up and running. Skye: Wow. Carlita: Cool. Upgrade. Cursey: Whoa. (when he accidentally touches a button on the console) Whoops. Wait, did I just do that? Carlita: Hey, guys, what’s “PUBERTY”. (she points to the button labelled on the console) Skye: I don’t know. It’s probably not important. Marshall: (looking at the different button on the console) Whoa. I have access to the entire curse word library. This new console is the sh… (just then there’s a bleeping noise) Cursey: Sorry, I did it again. My bad. Carlita: They’re getting to the rink. (we see Katie and her parents are at an ice hockey game and Katie is getting ready to play with the team) Cap'n Turbot: Now, when you get out there you be aggressive. Katie: I know, dad. Mayor Goodway: But not too aggressive. Katie: You know, you guys don’t have to come to every game. Cap'n Turbot: Are you kidding? I’m not missing one! Go Foghorns! Mayor Goodway: Go Katie! Cap'n Turbot: Foghorns… Katie: Okay! Okay! I gotta go. (looking embarrassed, she turns to leave) (as they watch Katie with her parents) Skye: Aah. Cursey: They love us. Marshall: Yeah, Mom and Dad are pretty cool. Carlita: Guys, of course they are. But we can’t show it. (inside dad’s head it shows his emotions celebrating; referring to mom) Tracker: She loves the face painting. Robo-Dog: Told you it was a great idea. (inside mom’s head; referring to dad) Chloe: Best idea he’s had in a while. Maragold: He’s a really good guy. (all the emotions sigh, then Chloe throws the core memory orb containing the memory of the Brazilian helicopter pilot aside, but Mom’s Fear grabs it) Mayor Goodway’s Fear (Orange Snow): Just in case. (as Katie is about to head to ice rink she bumps into a teenage boy and he drops his water bottle, Katie picks it up to hand it to him) Katie: Sorry. (the kid looks shocked, we go inside his head where all his emotions are in chaos panicking about speaking to a girl) Alarm: Girl! Girl! Girl! (as the boy just keeps on staring at Katie) Katie: Uh… Okay. Bye. (she places the water bottle under his arm and walks to the ice rink giving him one last look) (as Katie is about to start playing hockey with her team) Skye: You ready? Everest: Yeah. Skye: Alright. Let’s play some hockey! (Katie and her team start the hockey game and play) Alright, Marshall. Take over. Marshall: Give us that puck or you’re dead meat! Cursey: On her left! On her left! Carlita: Let’s just try not to get all smelly this time. Everest: Oh, Mom and Dad are watching us fail. Marshall: Not for long! (last lines) Skye: (voice over) We’ve been through a lot lately, that’s for sure. But we still love our Katie. She has great new friends, a great new house. Things couldn’t be better. After all, Katie is twelve now. What could happen? (the End of the Story) (click here for the previous part) (well, not exactly, here are the credits of the story, they are finally here) Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Movies based off Disney movies Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story in Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers